Summer's Autumn
by LadyOfTheNightwing
Summary: Greedy Weasley Challange: Watch how Ron's horrible eating habits turn Harry and Hermione from being his friend. Soul-Bond fic, Time Manipulation fic, Dumbledore bashing, Ron, Ginny, and Molly bashing. H/Hr NL/LL
1. Chapter 1

AN:  
Hiya everyone! So after a long break, I am back! This fic is in response to The Greedy Weasley Challenge by broomstick flyer which can be found here. Now, before anyone screams at me, I have no beta reader but I will do my best to make the story cohesive.  
I have also drawn inspiration from a multitude of fan fictions, and I am going to borrow a few ideas, i.e. The Manor Trunk idea. That is an awesome idea. I do not know who came up with it, but it is a very good one. Also, the currency. I will be using American Dollars; since that is what I know (I will attempt to convert it to Euros). I will post a currency conversion on my homepage for you if you want. I don't believe that the Galleon, which is gold, would be worth $5, instead it will be worth a lot more. For more on the conversions, please visit my homepage here.

Also, I do not mind flames, my apartment is super cold and we don't want to turn the heater on, so the heat would be welcome! But in all seriousness, please review. I treasure every opinion I get.

This story is H/Hr and NL/LL as the main pairings. These four will be Powerful, and very Independent.

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! THAT IS OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY. **Thank you.

Now on to the Prologue!

"Speaking" _"Thoughts" __"Parseltounge"_ **"Spells"**

**~.~ ~.~**

Summers Autumn Prologue: What the Hell?

The Great Hall was very noisy on the morning after the announcement of the Tri Wizard Tournament as Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, sat down for his breakfast. He was flanked by his best friends, Ronald Weasley, Pure-Blood, and Hermione Granger, Muggle-Born. As they filled their plates, Hermione the only one going for the fruit and other healthy items, they began to talk about their schedules.

"Looks like we will be outside all day today, Harry." Ron said as he attempted to eat the food he had piled high like a mountain of food. The food vanished. Ron frowned, and refilled his plate with another mountain.

"Yeah, Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. " Harry replied, watching Ron's food struggle as it vanished again. "Awe man, Double Divination."

"Shoulda' given it up with me, Harry. There are more usable classes, like Arithmancy and Runes. She said taking care to peel her orange gently and quickly. She glanced at Ron who had, for the fourth time, filled his plate to a mountain of food, only for it to disappear before he could touch it. She just smirked _"Maybe he will stop eating like a pig."_ She thought.

"I notice you are eating again, Hermione. Hungry much?" Ron replied as he attempted a fifth plate, only to find it disappears. What did appear was hardly satisfying for the young man's bottomless pit of a stomach, just a small plate of two rashers of bacon, one fired egg, one sausage, and two pieces of toast. Ron frowned. Harry chuckled at his friend predicament.

"Spare some sausage, Harry?" Ron asked as he watched Harry eat a normal boy's breakfast portion. Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I don't want my food disappearing too." He replied making Hermione smile. They locked eyes for a brief moment before they both slightly blushed and looked away.

"Anyways, I found a better way to protest slave labor." Hermione said, taking a bite of her newly peeled orange sections.

"Hermione, you aren't young to try to free them all are you?" Ron asked, already finished with the small plate, and reaching for more. Once again, as soon as it touched his plate, it vanished.

"Why not? Its slave labor." Hermione said, emphasizing the 'slave labor' part of her sentence. Harry just looked away, at his schedule.

"Come on, let's go to class." He said, grabbing his bag and standing up. Hermione followed suit, but Ron stared at his plate dejectedly, as if staring would make more food appear. Only when Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, and gently shook the sad boy, did Ron get up. The trio walked down to the greenhouses, Ron in silence (probably still thinking about food and how to get some), Hermione and Harry were discussing the books assigned for this year.

When they finally got to the Greenhouse, they slipped in and took their spots. Ron was beside Hermione, Hermione between Ron and Harry, and Harry had Neville on his other side. Professor Sprout, the short tubby woman who was also Head of Hufflepuff House, clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Okay class! Today we are going to be extracting the pus from the bubotuber plant!" She announced, making most of the class, minus Neville, cringe. Once the class got to work, Neville leaned into Harry's personal space.

"Hey Harry? Have you been to Gringotts about your Lordship yet?" Neville asked Harry, who was caught unaware and ended up dropping the nasty, petrol smelling pus onto the ground.

"What Lordship?" The stunned Harry asked. Neville looked at him, disbelievingly.

"You mean you don't know? Harry, you are Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House Potter. You need to claim your Lordship by 17 or the Ministry will get everything your family has." Neville replied. "As last of your house, you have to."

Harry stood there, completely stunned about this new information. Who knows what else everyone has been hiding from him? He then resolved to speak to Professor McGonagall during his free period that day. He frowned. Who could he trust now?

With Herbology over, the trio, plus Neville, walked down to Care of Magical Creatures together. Hermione and Ron were arguing, again, about the previous lesson and about academics in general. Harry was walking in silence alongside Neville, who was comfortable with Harry's calculating silence. Once they got to the lesson, all four stopped talking, waiting for the lesson to start.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid announced smiling at all the Gryffindors, as the Slytherins had just begun to arrive. "Today wer' feedin' Blast-End Skwerts!" Hagrid seemed to be excited about that, as he pointed to the wooden crates on the ground. In fact, Hagrid was smiling so much, it made Harry's cheeks hurt just looking at him.

"Now I don' kno' what ta feed 'em, I got a few diff'ent things to try out." Hagrid said, looking at the other crates nearby. "So ge' to it! It'll be yer project for the year."

The students in class got to feeding the Blast-Ended Skwerts, albeit reluctantly. Harry was silent through most of this, as he was more pre occupied with the information that Neville had bestowed to him. Ron and Hermione were doing fine, until Dean Thomas yelled "Ouch!" with a loud bang right before it. This caused everyone to look at him.

"It got me!" He said after that, holding his burned hand like it was on fire. Hagrid just looked surprised.

"Yeh, they'll do tha'. And some of 'em got stingers, I think those are the males, cuz the other ones have suckers." Hagrid said, examining Dean's burned hand. The class looked disgusted, and after that Hagrid dismissed them. The rest of the walk was uneventful as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

~.~

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, as he silently made himself a plate of about half of what he would normally eat. Ron has just finished pilling his food so high, he couldn't even see Ginny sitting across from him when his food vanished just like the morning. Ron scowled.

Ginny, who was watching Harry waiting for his answer, didn't even notice the second attempt made by Ron.

"Yeah. I am just thinking about a lot of things." He replied, eating slowly as Ron desperately made his third attempt at a mountain of food. Hermione nodded, getting a plate of lamb chops and potatoes. On Ron's fifth attempt to pile a mountain on his plate and after that vanished for the fifth time, two lamb chops and one potato appeared on his plate. Ron ate it, then looked around for more food, but whenever he tried to put it on his plate, it would vanish.

Hermione speed ate, and with a quick goodbye to Harry, sped off to the library. The two boys got up for Divination not long after she left, and began walking to class.

~.~

Divination went by slowly, with Harry drifting in and out of space the entire time wondering about what his Lordship could mean. Soon, it was dinner time and they were all sitting down for lunch with the same arrangement as breakfast, except Ginny decided to sit across from Ron.

Ron, once again, attempted to pile on a mountain of food onto his plate, which in turn, made it all disappear again. Ginny finally noticed Ron's food troubles.

"Ron, why won't your food stay on your plate?" She asked, as Ron tried again to make a mountain. Once again, the mountain disappeared before he could even touch it.

"I don't bloody know, Ginny." He replied as he made his third attempt, only to fail. Harry and Hermione each had a normal portion and were both speed eating.

"Where are you to hurrying off to so fast?" Ron asked, trying for his fourth time.

"I am going to the library." Hermione replied between bites, as Harry chewed and swallowed his food.

"I need to speak with McGonagall about something." Harry said, and kept eating fast. Neville, who heard Harry say that, nodded.

"Harry I have to talk to her too. May I join you?" Neville asked Harry, who nodded his approval. Hermione was gone not long after that, followed by Harry and Neville. Ron was still pitifully trying to eat a mountain of food.

~.~

Harry and Neville walked the halls silently to the Transfiguration Professor's office, both deep in thought. When the two boys got to their destination, the Professor in question was sitting at her desk.

"May I help you?" She asked, looking at the boys over her glasses. Neville nodded to Harry, a silent signal saying he should go first.

"I need to go to Gringotts. I need to claim my Lordship, Professor." Harry stated. Professor McGonagall looked shocked.

"Why have you not done so already, Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"I just found out about it today, thank you to Neville." Harry said, gesturing to the boy standing beside him.

"House Longbottom and House Potter have always been allies. House Longbottom wanted to make sure House Potter knew what was going on." Neville replied.

"Very well. We can go now, as this is very important." The Professor replied. The boys nodded, and followed her through the flu in her office to Diagon Alley, and on to Gringotts.

~.~ ~.~

AN:

So that's the first chapter, with more to come! Please review!

~Rye


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently. Life got in my way (operations, money problems, computer crashing..Ugh), and I have it almost straightened out. But, I figured I have made you guys wait long enough. I am back for weekly updates (hopefully, as long as no more operations are needed.). And so many review responses! Thank you so much for reviewing my story, and reading it. I will do my best to respond to reviews, but also feel free to PM me. I will do my best there to reply as well. Depending on what life decides to throw my way, of course.  
I also came up with a playlist for what I am writing. And it's what I listen to while writing. If you would like me to post it, I can. (I also have one for Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Luna.)  
Anyways, on to the review replies!  
I have gotten many reviews in response to my making Harry a millionaire. Rest assured your fears are unfounded. With that said, I am not going to spoil anything I have planned.  
About Neville starting that conversation: The Potters and The Longbottoms have been allies and brothers in arms for a long time in my story, their alliance going back more than 10 generations. But more will be explained about that later.  
About the House-Elves, without spoiling too much, yes Hermione will learn about their bonds through Dobby.  
I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K Rowling.

~.~ ~.~

Harry was the first one out of the Floo, and just barely managed to not fall on his face. Neville and Professor McGonagall follow, and laughed at the image of Harry on the ground.

"Laugh it up guys." He replied, scowling in jest. The trio was still laughing as they walked up the steps to Gringotts.

"May I help you, Human?" The goblin teller asked as they stepped up.

"Heir Apparent Harry James Potter here to claim his Lordship." Neville supplied, trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Very well. Follow me." The goblin said, taking the trio t a back room that had an assortment of torture devices, as well as one bowl on a table. Beside the bowl was a quill and parchment that were very antique looking. Harry stopped at the table and waited for the goblin, who was getting a silver knife.

"I need your blood to verify who you are. This test will also show any other families you can claim." The goblin said, motioning Harry to give him his hand. Harry gave the goblin his hand and watched as the goblin sliced into his palm. A deep red began to pour out of Harry's hand and into the bowl. Once the bowl was half way filled, the goblin healed Harry's hand and watched the parchment. The quill began to make a list, one that didn't not stop with only one name. Once the parchment was done, there were four names listed.

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems you are the Potter Heir." The goblin said, with his eyebrows raised as he read the list. He suddenly ran to the door, and barked out something in his language. Not even a second later, five goblins came running into the room, making our human trio very confused. The six goblins began conversing in their language, pointing to the parchment.

"Um, is something wrong?" Harry asked, after about a minute of the goblins ignoring them. The goblins suddenly stopped and looked at him.

"No at all Lord Potter. Your blood is able to open vaults that have been sealed. Granted, there is no money in these vaults, but the titles, books, and heirlooms are still in there." The goblin said.

"Would you mind telling me what families I am head of?" Harry asked, even more confused.

"You are Head of Potter, and Evans. These are the vaults that have money in them. The others are Gryffindor and Slytherin by conquest. The last to have no money, but many books, portraits, and other things." The goblin said, and looked at Harry. "Would you like to claim them all now?"

"Evans? So my mother was a pure-blood?" Harry replied, looking at McGonagall for confirmation but the professor looked just as confused.

"Yes. Her family was old, your mother the last witch of her line. You can claim it if you wish." The goblin said. Harry nodded.

"How do I claim my Lordships?" He asked. The goblin raised one eyebrow, and smiled. He got the small boxes from the goblins behind him, and opened the one with the Potter crest on it first.

"Just put these rings on your right hand. The Potter ring should go on your ring ringer on that hand, the others any finger you wish." He replied. Harry did as instructed with all his rings. The rings resized and fit perfectly to his hand.

"Now, if you wish, we can do an abilities test." The goblin said. He got his knife out again, and traded out the quill on the parchment for one that had more of a red tint.

"I don't think we have enough time. IS there a way for me to get money without coming to Gringotts?" He asked.

"Yes. Just one drop of blood on this card. It will link to your accounts; you can use it in the Muggle world as well as wizarding." The goblin replied holding out what looked like a debit card. Harry did as the goblin requested and smiled.

"Thank you for your time. We will be leaving now." He said. The trio made their way out of Gringotts. On their way out, Harry stopped in front of Olivanders.

"Neville, let's get you a matched wand." Harry said, as they walked in. Neville looked scared.

The trio walked in to Olivanders shop, but did not have to wait long for Neville to get a matched wand.

They made a pit stop at the pet shop to get Hedwig some treats, and ate dinner at The Leaky Caldron before flooing back to Hogwarts.

~.~ ~.~

AN: So that's the chapter. I know it is short, and I am sorry. It felt like a good area to stop the chapter. Please don't be angry with me for the short chapter. I am writing the next one now. I just needed to get the Gringotts out of the way.

Next up! Harry and the Headmaster clash! Ron's food keeps disappearing! Dobby makes his appearance! :)

PM me if you want for any questions, my email doesn't seem to like the review notices.

Until next time!


End file.
